The present invention relates to a bread storage and dispensing device, and more particularly to a device of this character where one slice of bread is dispensed each time the ejector is actuated.
Bread storage and dispensing devices have been known heretofore Typical of such prior devices are the dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,990 issued Nov. 12, 1957 to E. F. Smith and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,819 issued Jan. 14, 1958 to G. B. Warren. In both of such devices a housing is provided in which a stack of bread slices is stored in substantially horizontal disposition. The patent to Warren further discloses means at the bottom of the housing for insuring that single slices of the bread may be serially removed from the housing. However, it will be appreciated that when slices of bread are stored in a stack there is a tendency for the slices in the lower regions of the stack to become compressed. When removed from the dispensing device in such a compressed state the slices are less appetizing in appearance. Further, if the slices are stored for any length of time the air will be forced out of such slices and the bread, upon removal from the device, is frequently hard and crusty. In addition, since the prior devices stored in bread in a stacked relationship the gravitational force exerted by the stacked slices upon the ejecting mechanism often resulted in malfunctions in such mechanism, possibly because of fatigue in the springs of such mechanisms. There has also been difficulty experienced with prior devices of this type with respect to jamming due to the premature dropping of slices of bread during the ejection of a lower slice.